


Two's Company Three's a Party

by BloodDrinker1864



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fun, Hosie, Love Triangles, Toys, phosie, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodDrinker1864/pseuds/BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Hope and Penelope are bored on spring break, so they decide to find a new toy to share. One-Shot. Penelope/Hope/Josie couple. Phosie.





	Two's Company Three's a Party

“Break week sucks” Hope groaned as she flopped down on her bed with a loud over exaggerated groan to show her boredom. 

“Yeah even more when you can’t go home” Penelope said with an added sigh. 

“At least you have family to go home too” Hope said. 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make much difference when your parents don’t want to see you” she said as she picked at her black fingernails chipping the paint. “Ever since I pulled that black magic stunt and my parents shipped me here I haven’t seen them. That’s why I’m stuck here with you on break week” 

“Well more fun for me” Hope rolled over on to her back and grabbed onto Penelope’s tie from her uniform and pulled her down on top of her kissing her. Penelope giggled as she kissed Hope back tucking her hair behind her ear. The girls didn’t get much farther than a few kisses before the voice of Dr. Saltzman came over the PA system. 

“All students staying for break meet in the library for the weeks itinerary” 

“So much for that” Penelope said rolling off Hope as she adjusted her blouse and tie. “Common though, let’s see what this week has in store for us” She took Hope’s hand in hers and the girls went off to the library. 

xxxxxxxxxxx 

“Thank you all for gathering here” Dr. Saltzman said with a warm smile. Around him stood about 20 kids, all the kids that were stuck at school for spring break. Most of them being older students; maybe this week wouldn’t be as bad as both girls thought. 

“I understand that most of you probably don’t want to be here” he said with a chuckle; “but unfortunately if you can’t go home to your family for whatever reason you are stuck here. But in order to make this week a little more exciting I have arranged for some extra activities” 

Hope squeezed Penelope’s hand in excitement, the other girl turning to give her a warm smile. 

“On Monday and Thursday of this week there will be a bus going into Mystic Falls for the day, you can use this to go site seeing, shopping, eating; whatever you please. Tuesday there will be a movie marathon going on in the library all day. Check the activities bored for times of the movies playing. In addition, Wednesday and Thursday, we will have catering from Mystic Grill for lunch and Friday there will be a games night with prizes to be won. I hope all of you will consider joining in on these activities. See you all this week!” and with that the meeting was over. 

“So, what do you think of this week’s activities” Hope said as they left the library and started to head back to the dorms. 

“Going into Mystic Falls doesn’t really excite me much, but the movie and games night I’m interested in, oh and lunch on Wednesday and Thursday” 

“Honestly the only thing I’m excited for, is to spend the whole week in your bed” Hope said with a little purr. Penelope gave her signature little smirk before they both went back to Hope’s room to finish what they had started. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

At dinner that night Penelope picked at her food. 

“Not hungry?” Hope said as she stuffed another bite of chicken into her mouth. 

“Not really” she mumbled. 

“I’m surprised, I thought you would be hungry after all of our morning and afternoon’s fun” she said with a whisper not letting the other kids overhear. Penelope blushed, something she usually didn’t do before she shook her head. 

“I’m just really bored Hope, I need some fun. I love the two of us being together but two people is just company. It’s not really anything exciting” 

“I know how you are feeling, I feel the same way too” she said as she sipped her water. “We just need to find someone else to hang out with us?” 

“But who?” Penelope asked. “Most of our grade is gone for break” 

Hope looked around curiously scanning the cafeteria. There was a lot of younger grades before her eyes caught someone. A girl; she looked around 16 years old, her face was buried in a book while she ate her dinner not even looking up at anyone. 

“Bingo” Hope said as she nodded her head at the mysterious girl. “What about that one?” 

“I think I know her” Penny said. “I’m pretty sure she was in my witches’ lab class last term”

Without saying another word Hope got up from the table with Penelope right behind her, as they made their way over to this girl. Penelope slide in beside her as Hope sat across from her. Startled by their presence the girl kind of jumped when they appeared and quickly closed the book she was reading. Penelope looked over at the cover. 

“You know” she said twirling her hair between her fingers with a smile “we aren’t allowed to use black magic here; and if I’m correct that book you’re reading is for black magic” 

“I,I,I uhhh uhh” the girl stuttered panicking. 

“Relax” Penelope said placing a delicate hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Myself and my girlfriend” she said pointing to Hope “have both done black magic, don’t worry we won’t tell” 

The panic in the girl’s eyes and face faded and she took a sigh of relief. 

“I’m Penelope” she said. “And this is Hope” 

“I’m Josie” she said with a warm smile. Hope looked the girl over, she was cute, looked like she had a great body and she was reading a black magic book. She was going to fit in well with the two of them. 

“Josie huh” Hope said, “well Josie my girlfriend and I were gonna have a little party in my dorm room later, if you are interested” 

“A party?” she said with a little hesitation. “I’m not too sure..” 

“Oh common” Hope said rolling her eyes. “There is nothing to do on this lame campus this week might as well make the best of it” 

Josie bit her lip which sent shivers down Penelope’s spin. Lip biting had always turned her on. 

“Okay, sure” she said with a small smile. “I’ll come” 

“Perfect, 8pm, room 309. See you there” Hope and Penelope both added with a wink to Josie before they were gone leaving her all alone at her table again. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

8pm had come faster than the girls thought but as they sat around smoking a joint they waited for their precious new little toy to arrive. And not even a minute after 8pm a soft knock was heard and Hope handed Penelope the joint that she was smoking; quickly blew out the smoke into the air and jumped off the bed reaching the door as she pulled it open. 

There stood sweet innocent Josie. She had changed out of her school uniform and into a short sleeve black t-shirt with a pair of dark washed jeans. Her hair was pulled out of her ponytail and fell in soft curls around her face. She truly was beautiful. 

“Come in, come in” Hope said ushering her with a big smile on her face. “Welcome” she said as Josie walked into the room and she shut the door behind her. 

“You remember Penelope?” she said pointing to the girl on the bed. Penelope sat crossed leg on Hope’s bed her phone in one hand and a joint that was lightly smoking in the other hand. 

“Hey, glad you came” Penelope said as she took another hit off the joint and blew the smoke up. 

“Aren’t you guys gonna get in trouble for that?” Josie questioned as she bit her lip again. ‘God, she has got to stop doing that’ Penelope said as she watched the girl. 

“I spelled the room so you can’t tell” Penelope said as she passed the joint to Hope and stood up from the bed. 

“Do you want a drink?” Hope asked as she opened up her mini fridge that was stocked with beer and coolers. 

“How did you sneak all that stuff in?” Josie asked with a shocked face. 

“When you can compel people, you can get anything you want” Hope said with a smile as she passed Josie a drink. Josie opened the can and took a sip letting the alcohol and fizz flow down her throat, feeling the warmth settle in her stomach. 

“So, you are a vampire then?” Josie asked as she sat down on Hope’s bed next to Penelope. Hope raised her eyebrow in question, she didn’t know of anyone at the school that didn’t know what she was. “I’ve just never had class with you before and I keep to myself a lot so I just assumed you were not a witch” 

“I’m a lot of things” Hope said as she finished off the joint and threw the butt into her garbage can. “I’m part witch, part vampire, part werewolf. A tribrid” 

Josie’s face was stunned. “Wow” she managed to get out as she took another sip of her drink needing it. “I had no idea that was even possible” 

“Yeah I am kind of a freak show” Hope said rolling her eyes. 

“A freak show” Penelope said as she stood off the bed coming next to Hope to wrap her arms around her waist and then kiss her lips. “That I love” 

Josie shifted her weight uncomfortable with the two in front of her, she wasn’t used to intimacy. “So, am I just super early?” she said with a laugh “I thought you said this was a party?” 

“Oh hunny. Two’s company, but three’s a party” Penelope said sitting back down beside Josie as she wrapped her arm around Josie’s waist. “We are the party” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Josie was feeling good, like really good. She had had three drinks and most of a joint. She was feeling very warm and fuzzy and had become very comfortable with the two girls. 

Hope pulled out another joint from her bedside table and muttered a word before the joint lit up and started burning, she took a long hit before passing it to Josie. Josie smiled and put the joint in her mouth as she inhaled before blowing the smoke back out as she then passed it to Penelope. 

Penelope and Josie were sitting on Hope’s bed while Hope sat on one of her chairs that sat at the end of the bed. Music was playing from Hope’s phone and all three of them were laughing together. Josie was happy she decided to come, she really liked these girls. 

“So how long have you been together?” Josie asked. Hope smiled big as Penelope giggled, they were totally in love with each other. 

“A little over six months” Penny replied, “But feels like a lifetime” 

“You too are so cute” Josie giggled as she finished off the rest of her drink and sighed. She looked over at the clock it was almost reaching midnight. “You know I should get going” she said as she started to sit up from the bed. 

“Not a chance” Penelope said as she wrapped both her arms around Josie’s waist and pulled her back down almost falling into Penny’s lap. “You are staying” Josie let out a little giggle, she was definitely buzzed and high and her thoughts about going back to her empty room were suddenly gone. 

“We’re trading secrets now” Hope said as she got up from the chair and crawled onto the bed with Josie and Penelope. 

“What kind of secrets?” 

“Dirty ones” Hope purred as she pulled off her cardigan leaving her in a black tank top. Penelope licked her lips. 

“Josie” Hope said directing her question. “Who was the last person you slept with?” Hope and Pen giggled as Josie blushed a bright red and looked down at her hands avoiding the question. 

“Oh common, the person can’t be that bad” Hope said as she placed her hand on Josie’s leg on her upper thigh. “Although if you slept with one of the werewolves I will be kinda disgusted” Penelope laughed noticing Josie still hadn’t said anything and she was still looking at her hands in her lap. Penny pushed a strand of hair out of her face and lifted her chin up.

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s just…” Josie trailed off with a sigh. “I’ve never slept with someone” 

“Really?” Hope asked kind of stunned. “How come?” 

“I just never really felt a connection well enough with someone to feel like sharing my body with them” Josie said as she bit her lip. Penelope had to hold back everything she was feeling every time Josie bit her lip. She was going crazy. 

“That is completely understandable” Hope said her voice soft and warming. “But it is kind of upsetting that no one has been able to please you the way you need it, I mean us witches have built up aggression and tension from all of our spells that’s why you need someone to help you with that” 

Josie shrugged her shoulders not sure of what she was supposed to say after that comment. She was under the influence, she was happy and now the things that Hope were saying she was feeling all warm on the inside and it wasn’t from the booze or the weed. 

“You know” Hope said as she shifted closer to Josie on the bed. “Penelope and I do have a somewhat open relationship. We enjoy the company of other people sometimes..” she said as she blushed. “You don’t have to hide or be afraid with us” 

Josie’s heart was racing, she didn’t know what to do or feel. Was this really happening? Were these two beautiful girls offering themselves to her, in like a threesome? Josie didn’t know what to say, act or feel. This had never happened before. She bit her lip in hesitation. 

“That’s it” Penelope said when she saw Josie bite her lip. Pen pulled her forward and smashed her lips on Josie’s being careful of how the girl would take it. Josie was hesitant for a second but kissed her back softy and gently. Penelope felt like she was kissing an angel. She pulled back a huge smile on her face. Josie blushed and her head fell as she looked at her hands in her lap embarrassed. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, or feel awkward about anything” Hope said as he moved closer so now she was right next to Josie. She leaned in and kissed the girl, Josie eagerly kissing her back. Josie felt amazing. She wasn’t sure if it was the booze or the drugs or these two girls. But kissing both of them felt euphoric and she didn’t want to stop anytime soon. She deepened the kiss with Hope before she felt a pair of hands pull aside her hair and suddenly there was a pair of warm lips on her neck; they were Penelope’s. Josie was being ravished and she loved every minute of it, she never wanted it to end. 

Suddenly Hope switched them around and she was now kissing Penelope. Josie joined in kissing Penelope’s shoulders and neck before tugging on Penelope’s cardigan pulling it down off her shoulders and arms before she tossed it onto Hope’s bedroom floor. Penelope turned around shocked at her actions before she kissed Josie again wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her in closer. Josie smiled into the kiss as she grabbed the hem of Penelope’s shirt and pulled it up only breaking the kiss to pull the shirt off her head leaving her in a black lacy bra. From behind her Hope pulled Josie’s shirt up and off her body and then did the same thing to herself, leaving the shirts in a pile on the floor. Penelope pushed Josie into the bed before both her and Hope started kissing her neck on either side, and that night Josie spent the night with both girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!! Drop a comment and let me know what you think! xoxo


End file.
